Zoo Antwerpen
Der Zoo Antwerpen ist der älteste belgische Zoo. Er liegt in der flämischen Hafenstadt und wurde 1843 auf Initiative des späteren Antwerpener Bürgermeisters Jan Frans Loos gegründet. Zum ersten Direktor wurde der Biologe Jacques Kets benannt. Er kaufte 1843 zusammen mit anderen Mitglieder der (ab 1844: Koninklijke) Maatschappij voor Dierkunde van Antwerpen (KMDA) ein Grundstück von einem Hektar, das später auf eine Fläche von 11 ha anwuchs. Zu den ältesten Gebäuden gehören der Ägyptische Tempel von 1856, der heute als Elefantenanlage dient, und das Antilopenhaus von 1861, das heute von Okapis bewohnt wird. Heute beheimatet der Zoo rund 5.000 Tiere aus 770 Arten und hat eine jährliche Besucherzahl von über einer Million. 2007 stellte der Zoo einen Erweiterungsplan durch Ankauf benachbarter Grundstücke vor, auf denen innerhalb von zehn Jahren eine Afrikasavanne errichtet werden soll. Außer Okapis hält der Zoo u.a. auch Przewalsky-Pferde, Goldkopflöwenäffchen und Bonobos im Rahmen des internationalen Zuchtprogramms. Elefantenhaltung 'Die Anfänge der Elefantenhaltung' Der erste Elefant im Zoo Antwerpen war die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Jacqueline†, die 1855 in den Zoo kam. Sie lebte dort bis zu ihrem Tod 1880. Zwei weitere Tiere wurden 1876 vom Zoodirektor aus Brüssel geholt, da der dortige Zoo seine Elefanten wegen Schließung anderweitig unterbringen wollte. Die Reise nach Antwerpen soll zu Fuß erfolgt sein. 1945 kamen aus dem Zoo Münster zwei Asiatische Elefantenkühe nach Antwerpen, die dort die neuen Namen Monti† und Ike† erhielten. Monti starb bereits 1957, Ike† lebte bis 1981 im Zoo. Für wenige Jahre lebten auch einige Afrikanische Elefanten in Antwerpen, ab 1921 auch eine Afrikanische Waldelefantenkuh namens Maria†, die aus der Kolonie Belgisch Kongo stammte und ein Geschenk des belgischen König Alberts war. Sie lebte in Antwerpen bis zu ihrem Tod 1935. 'Neue Elefantenkühe ab 1976' 1976 zeigte einen Einschnitt in der Elefantenhaltung des Zoos, als der Bestand (Ike†) um drei sehr junge Asiatische Elefantenkühe, Dumbo, Dora und Duvel† ergänzt wurde. Nach Ikes Tod entwickelt sich die 1972 geborene Dumbo zur Leitkuh für die beiden etwas jüngeren Kühe. Nach dem Tod von Duvel† 1996, die Dumbo in ihrer Führung unterstützt hatte, kam es zu Rangstreitigkeiten zwischen Dumbo und Dora, so dass Dora 1998 an den Zoo La Barben (Frankreich) abgegeben wurde. 1996 brachte Dumbo auch im Abstand von mehreren Monaten Zwillinge tot zur Welt, die von dem Pariser Bullen Siam† gezeugt worden waren. Dumbo war zur Zucht von Mai 1993 bis Mai 1995 in Paris stationiert und war trächtig zurückgekehrt. 'Frühere Zirkuselefantinnen in Antwerpen ab 1999' Nunmehr allein in Antwerpen, reiste Dumbo 1999 erneut wegen der Hoffnung auf Nachwuchs in den Zoo Rotterdam, wo sich gerade der Bulle Alexander aufhielt. Dumbo blieb aber ohne weitere Kälber. Während ihrer Abwesenheit wurde 1999 die Elefantenanlage in Antwerpen (auch "Hathi Mahal" genannt) erneuert und erweitert, und aus dem deutschen Zirkus "Berliner Circus Union", einer Nachfolgeeinrichtung des Staatscircusses der DDR, waren vier frühere Asiatische Zirkuselefantenkühe angereist. Es handelte sich dabei um Dina†, Daisy, Jana und Bombay†. Als Dumbo zurückkehrte, begannen erneut Kämpfe um die Rangordnung, die Dumbo für sich entschied. Einige Jahre später hatte sie allerdings zunehmend Auseinandersetzungen mit Jana, so dass diese zusammen mit Bombay† 2003 Antwerpen verließ und mit ihr in den Zoo Amiens (Frankreich) ging. Dina† und Daisy blieben einige Jahre länger. Da der Zoo aber die Haltung umstellen wollte, um auch Elefanten züchten zu können, wurden die beiden älteren Kühe 2006 an den Zoo Maubeuge (ebenfalls in Frankreich) abgegeben. Dumbo hingegen blieb weiterhin in Antwerpen. 'Eine neue Zuchtgruppe aus Port Lympne ab 2006' Um also die Zucht aufzunehmen, wurden aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in England, der seine (trotz vieler Geburten letztlich wenig erfolgreiche) Zucht Asiatischer Elefanten aufgab und die Tiere abgab, die Kühe Khaing Phyo Phyo† und Yu Yu Yin sowie Khaing Phyo Phyos† Tochter May Tagu nach Antwerpen gebracht. Dumbo freundete sich gut mit Khaing Phyo Phyo† an und wurde erneut Leitkuh der neuen Gruppe. Um auch die Zucht tatsächlich in Gang zu bringen, wurde für ein halbes Jahr im April 2007 der Bulle Alexander aus dem Zoo Rotterdam nach Antwerpen geholt, obwohl es keine eigene Bullenanlage im Zoo gab und der Bulle nur provisorisch untergebracht werden konnte. Er deckte auch die Kühe aus Port Lympne, bevor er im Zoo Amersfoort seine Decktour durch einige Zoos fortsetzte. Yu Yu Yin nahm nicht auf, Khaing Phyo Phyo† brachte hingegen am 17.05.2009 das erste lebend geborene Elefantenbaby in Antwerpen und ganz Belgien zur Welt, das den Namen Kai-Mook erhielt. Um das Kalb entwickelte sich ein großes, vom Zoo gefördertes Interesse. So wurde die Geburt im Internet live übertragen, mit der Seite http://www.baby-olifant.be/ wurde ständig über das Neugeborene informiert. Kai-Mook wuchs die ersten Jahre in ihrer Familie in Antwerpen auf. Dann gab es mit dem Umzug der gesamten Elefantengruppe im Juni 2012 in den "Filial"-Zoo von Antwerpen, Planckendael, einen neuen Einschnitt. Im bei Mechelen gelegenen Zoo war in den vorangegangenen Jahren eine neue Elefantenanlage entstanden, die die Zuchtgruppe aufnehmen und artgerecht unterbringen sollte. Zur Anlage gehört ein Bullentrakt, so dass die Zucht in Planckendael fortgesetzt werden kann. Als erster Zuchtbulle war Hussein† aus dem Tierpark Hagenbeck vorgesehen, dieser starb jedoch vor seiner Abreise. 'Jungbullen im Zoo Antwerpen ab 2012' Die Elefantenanlage in Antwerpen blieb jedoch nicht lange leer. Schon im Juli 2012 wurde nach einigen Umbauarbeiten eine Jungbullengruppe im Zoo eingerichtet. Dazu kam zunächst Budi aus dem Zoo Dublin, der wie Kai-Mook ein Kalb von Alexander ist. Ihm folgte bald der junge Ming Jung aus dem Zoo Köln, der mit Budi bereits Kontakt aufgenommen und die ersten Rangeleien ausgeführt hat. Als drittes Jungtier war der Elefantennachwuchs aus dem georgischen Zoo Tiflis vorgesehen. Es handelt sich um den Bullen Bun, der mit seiner Mutter dort lebt. Er sollte im Herbst 2012 die Gruppe vervollständigen, traf dort aber nicht ein. Budi hielt sich nur ein knappes Jahr in Antwerpen auf. Ende Juni 2013 wurde er bereits weitergegeben an den Denver Zoo in den USA, der eine größere Gruppe von Bullen aufbaut. An seiner Stelle kam wenige Tage nach seiner Abreise der junge Bulle Kanvar aus dem Park Selwo Aventura in Estepona (Andalusien), der nach Zooangaben auch als künftiger Zuchtbulle in Planckendael vorgesehen ist. Der Umzug von Kanvar nach Planckendael fand am 6.Juli 2017 statt. Seinen Platz nahm noch im Juli 2017 Assam aus dem Tierpark Hagenbeck ein. Im Oktober 2019 zog Ming Jung nach England in den Whipsnade Zoo um, ihm folgte Sam aus dem Whipsnade Zoo im Ringtausch. Elefantenbestand Im Zoo Antwerpen leben heute in einer Jungbullengruppe: *die Bullen Assam (2012) und Sam (2014) Elefantengeburten Da der Zoo lange keine eigene Zucht von Elefanten betrieb, sind auch nur sehr wenige Geburten zu verzeichnen: #unbenannten Zwillingskalb, weiblich, tot geboren am 17.03.1996 (Eltern: Siam†, Dumbo); #unbenanntes Zwillingskalb, männlich, tot geboren am 03.07.1996 (Eltern: Siam†, Dumbo); #'Kai-Mook', weiblich, geboren am 17.05.2009 (Eltern: Alexander, Khaing Phyo Phyo†). Weblinks *Zoo Antwerpen, Artikel auf de.wikipedia.org (vgl. ZOO Antwerpen auf nl.wikipedia.org und Antwerp Zoo, auf en.wikipedia.org). *De geschiedenis van de ZOO in een notendop, historischer Abriss zum Zoo auf www.zooantwerpen.be. *Zoo Antwerpen, Kurzinformation mit Foto vom Zooeingang auf www.parkscout.de. *Zoo Antwerpen, Informationen mit Fotos auf www.happybami.nl. *Sinjoren hebben geschiedenis met olifanten, Artikel zu den ersten Elefanten in Antwerpen auf www.nieuwsblad.be. *The African Forest Elephant and its Status in Captivity. Part 1: Europe, Liste mit Maria auf www.zoochat.com. *Asian elephants at the Zoo Antwerpen, Fotos und Bestandsliste zu den Asiatischen Elefanten in Antwerpen auf www.asianelephant.net. *Zonder bull geen Dumbo, Artikel zu den Planungen für die Elefantenzucht auf www.nieuwsblad.be. *Antwerpse zoo zendt geboorte olifant live uit, Artikel zur "Live"-Geburt von Kai-Mook auf www.hln.be. *Kai-Mook, Artikel zum belgischen Elefantenkalb auf nl.wikipedia.org. Kategorie:Zoo